Chains
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Hermoini was left behind by Ron.Now teaching at Hogwarts along side Harry and Ginny.She feels as though she might be able to get her life into gear again.But what happens when a certain Malfoy shows up as another professor.Currently discontinued


[**I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but all of the students in this fanfiction are of my own creation. So don't sue me... please? with a drew ball on top? ;) no flames when reviewing**

**thanks to .Fate.x for helping me**

**this goes on like the last chapter never happened, so none of the pairings really stuck and no one had any kids. m'kay? **

**and please please pleasssssse review at the end!]**

_ With its melody enwind me, all my heart subdues -The Phantom of the Opera_

I stare at my suitcase, wondering what to do next. My heart sinks a little as I look up at the clock and realize I have three hours until departure time. But a small smile crept up to play my lips at the thought of returning to Hogwarts.

"Professor Granger, History of Magic teacher" I thought to myself confidently. McGonnagel had sent a letter to me, suggesting that I take the job. And I most happily complied. With nothing better to do with my life as a single-

Single.

The word echoed in my mind, haunting me with the memory of Ron. On Sunday morning I wake up, expecting to find Ron, asleep peacefully beside me. Only to find that he and all of his belongings had gone. A single tear arose and ran down my cheek.

_**ding dong**_

My hand wiped away the fallen tear as I swing open the white door.

"Harry? I thought I wouldn't see you until..."

"No hug?" He pouts, holding out his arms wide. I shook my curls and wrapped my arms around his neck, as his tightened their hold on me. I can perfectly imagine the smile, after all these years of seeing so often. "I just thought that maybe we could catch up, go for a walk, maybe get some coffee..." He trailed off, letting go and raking his hand through his hair.

"Sure sure" I said as I stepped out into the afternoon light. He shoves his hands in his pockets as we start down the empty street. Walking rebelliously on the yellow line. I don't even glance at him when I ask, "So how's being the Dark Arts teacher going for you?"

"Uhhh, great actually. There's a couple of third years I think you might like, well I suppose that now they'd be fourth years... But the lessons run smoothly and I absolutely love it"

"Hmmm" My mind wanders for a moment of the up and coming year "How's dear Ginny? She's not written in a while"

"Ginny? Oh she's just fine, you know we've moved in together" Harry shot a glance at me, I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I heard" I spoke thoughtfully as he chuckles and once again rakes his fingers through his hair while we rounded a corner.

"She's taken the job as Muggle Realms Professor at the school" We waltzed into the coffee shop. I nodded as I stepped up to the counter.

The next two and a half hours flew by ; the two of us conversing on various topics. From the economy to Hogwarts. They stood and walked from the 'Midnight'

"You should probably get on the train" Harry muttered, looking at the ground

"Harry that made no sense"

"No I guess It really didn't" He admitted as we fell into a fit of laughter.

I stood outside one of the three doors that led into the Great Hall. Knowing that Harry was already seated, and Ginny was on the opposite door. The first years had been placed into their houses, and right about now was when they'd announce the three new teachers.

"Students" Headmistress declared and the room fell silent "It is with great pleasure that I introduce your new Professors. First: Professor Ginny Weasley, who so generously offered to teach Muggle Realms." The hall erupted in applaud, as I imagined Ginny -her fire red hair and freckled face- walking in to take the empty seat next to Harry "Next, you new History of Magic teacher: Professor Hermione Granger" I walked in with as much grace as I could muster, I waved shyly as I took one of the remaining two seats. "And lost but most certainly not least. Your new Potions teacher, and the new head of Slytherin house: Professor Draco Malfoy"


End file.
